Vampire
by anny385
Summary: Danny finds out a secret that Steve has been keeping for years. Kind of a crossover with Moonlight.


Disclaimer: "Hawaii 5-0" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Disclaimer: Moonlight" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Crossover with Moonlight and Hawaii 5-0. Very AU fic for Hawaii 5-0.

Vampire

Ever since his name was on the list of known vampires he knew he had to go away and leave the people he cared for behind. He had to leave Beth behind because if she was caught in the crossfire and killed he would never forgive himself. He wasn't born Steve McGarrett a long time ago he was born what felt like centuries ago as Mick St. John. He had to change his style and his job. He had gone to Hawaii and started his life over and with a new name, a new style and new friends. He did however leave someone to look after her. Someone who was a vampire too but wasn't on the list. He had introduced Beth to Gabriel when he had left.

He stood there at the doorway looking at his friends and workmates. Danny who he keeps on calling Danno, Kono and Chin. He would do anything to keep these people safe and from his secret that he was keeping. He was lucky that as a vampire that he could go out in the sunlight. In movies they always shown that vampires couldn't go out in the sunlight and if they did they would die, or they would sparkle. As long as he wasn't in the sun for long it was okay. There was one time that he had been in the sun for a long time and he didn't want to think about that. He shook his head and walked towards the crew and made his presence known.

They were looking down at the computer and they weren't looking at him. "What do we have?"

"The last call that Riley talked to was a guy named James Dennison" Kono said as she looked up from the computer. "He doesn't have any sort of record. He hasn't even had a parking ticket. He is a co worker of Riley at Gracen's Park."

"Danny and I will be talking to him to see if he knows anything."

When they were finished with talking to James they only thing they found out that Riley was being blackmailed. He didn't want the police on it. He never told him who was blackmailing him. They began looking at video evidence, but still didn't find anything until about an hour later. They saw a man who was talking to Riley Smith. He was yelling and pushing him around and Riley was yelling at him and then he showed a picture to Riley, which made him stop yelling. The man then walked away and then Riley glared at the man who was leaving.

"Find out who this man is."

The man in the video was Frank Yeardly and had his last known address. There had been firefight, but Steve only had a flesh wound. He was lucky that he hadn't been shot. What would his team think of him if he had seen him drink blood? Would they understand like Beth? Would they want to hurt him? Or would they turn their backs on him?

His worst nightmare happened a month later. It was a beautiful day the sun was out, no clouds in the sky and it wasn't warm and it was comfortable. Steve walked into 5-0's headquarters. He went into his office to look over the last case that they had and made sure everything was supposed to be in order.

He watched as Danny, Kono and Chin made their way towards their own desks too, to begin their workday. That was when a call came in. A gang kidnapped a woman. Steve knowing that they would need help called HPD. Steve and Danny took the Chevy and peeled out.

"You drive like you're in the Indy 500. There is no reason to drive like this." Danny said wondering if there was a time when he drove normally. The car tires squealed as they rounded another corner.

Steve smiled at their familiar banter. This wasn't the first time that he had said that and it probably wouldn't be the last time. They knew that the gang would hand out in an abandoned warehouse. They saw that the HPD was there and Chin and Kono had arrived about a couple of minutes later. He had some of the HPD go with Kono and Chin while the rest went with him and Danny.

They made their way quietly up to the front of the warehouse and Steve broke the door down and they went inside. The men who were there had started shooting and so did the police. They got many of them and had arrested most of them. They got the woman out. Steve fell to his knees because one of the bullets pierced just below his shoulder.

"Come on Steve let's get you to the hospital."

"No, no hospitals. I have someone I can call when you get me home." He really didn't have anybody to call when he got home. He knew that he would need more blood and that was at home. Just like where he lived before there was someone in the Morgue who helped him with the blood bags. He had lots of bags in a freezer out of the way, so nobody could accidentally find them.

Steve finally persuaded Danny to leave him alone and when he was gone he went to his secret hideaway. He pushed the door open and got out a bag. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't hear Danny come back inside.

Danny stood in horror as he saw Steve's fangs out and drinking out of a blood bag. He couldn't stop looking and he couldn't move.

"Steve?"

Steve finally blinked and retracted his fangs, but there was still blood on his face. He washed it away with a towel and flung it onto the table.

"I don't understand. What are you?"

Steve sighed. "I'm a vampire."

"You're a what? There's no such thing as vampires." Steve thought back to when he first told Beth and she said the same thing.

"Yes, there is. As you can see I'm one of them."

"How?"

"I was turned when I got married. My wife Coraline turned me on our wedding day. She made me and I didn't like it. She wanted me back and so she kidnapped a young girl. I got the child and thought I killed her, but I didn't. She came back after all that time."

They talked some more. Danny asked a lot of questions about being a vampire, but he seemed okay with it and for that Steve was glad. He didn't want to lose his friend because of what he was.

"Thank you for telling me what you really were. I'm glad that I know now."

"I'm just glad that you're okay with it. Not a lot of people would feel okay to be around a vampire."

"The only supernatural thing I didn't like was that ghost that was in my apartment, but I know you. I didn't know that ghost."

"See you later friend."

Danny smiled "See you later, Steve." He said as he walked away. He really was okay with the fact that Steve was a vampire. It wasn't the strangest thing he's seen.

The End


End file.
